rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 148
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Part 148 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- Twisted Humor add page (ref from Humor '"Bring Us The Girl" ''' : This mission didn't exactly specify it '''should not be in a sack or bucket (easy for Booker the thug to simply shoot Elizabeth (or whack her over the head) or push her off the side of Columbia and "pick up the pieces"/scrape her off the ground, later. The Luteces though might have known she would 'come back to life' (the way Booker did when he died over and over), AND it would have saved him alot of trouble -- IF they even cared, or weren't just amusing themselves in all this (it IS quite boring being immortal). --- --- --- "THE STORE WHERE BARGAINS REIGN" (old sign, real) "No Gods, No Kings, Only Bargains !!!" (A sign you could have seen in Rapture) --- --- --- Real City Essences Missing : Bathyspheres in Rapture weren't ANYTHING like Automobiles. The writers attempted to imply it a little, but the setting was not conducive to its practicality. On THE OTHER HAND - FloatyShitz™ could(should) have been in Infinite BS's Columbia (the World was buzzing with revolutions in Public Transit by 1893, and shortly thereafter with Automobiles). But then, that required the gamemakers to have alot more City to explore and a more fluid gameplay than that mediocre/run-of-the-mill maze level terrain and choreographed events. --- --- --- Alternate Alternates The Drowning - The MMORPG REDO (of Infinite BS) will have Lots of Good Stuff ''': * All those Elizabeths standing there - one is missing a hand, another an arm, two have eyepatches, one has a pegleg, and another has half her face missing. They wouldn't be there unless '''THEY were dimension gods too, no ? * After Elizabeth drowns Booker, Elizabeth is quickly seized (sorry can't escape through a Tear when tied up and laying on the ground) - and then the good law abiding people there in 1890, in an outrage at her blasphemy and outright murdering, procede to lynch her before she is even dry. * Funny scene : of Elizabeth drowning Booker and then another different Booker walks up and she grabs him and drowns that one, and then another shows up ... Soon the water is filled - choked with floating dead Bookers. * The Andrew Dice Clay/Joe Pesci styled Elizabeth will test the skill of the scripters to have the appropriate dirty words fit the situation (when done with canned situational 'scenes', that's not that hard). That's the problem with Quantumz - they are 'like a box of chocolate', and you never know what you are going to get. Whole sets of such interesting scenes/vignettes will be made into a big tree of possibilities (real Branching Realities), and added-to constantly in the MMORPG system. Playing through won't be the endless bloodbath arena battles that bored so many Players of the original game. - Yet, those Infinite BS creators frequently botched things many times with really inappropriately jarring Elizabeth talking sequences (ie- a bloodbath of a fight just happened and there she is chattering away again). This led a number of commentators to suggest those half-assed incidents likely were the product of a disorganized and rushed production, pieced/stitched together from a larger planned game story - cut up in an attempt to push out the already-behind-schedule game. --- --- --- Suremacsure2.jpg "The Peoples Voice" (written by Daisy Fitzroy) - The Vox's 'Little Red Book' ... ' : A bit excessive - a bound hardcover book. Really ? A series of pamphlets printed by clandestine hidden printing presses is more the usual in 'Revolutions' (The idea is to get it to as many comarades as possible, Nyet ?? And save the money for buying guns.) With the police state Columbia was, would any proper/legit printing business wish to endanger itself by printing this kind of material in this way ? (and who else would have the publishing infrastructure to make this PRINTED BOOK ??) More Know-Nothing stuff from the ''great historians who created this game. --- --- --- 'A Lesson in Good Storytelling ' : You DON'T start and THEN continue 'splainin' your fake sciencey bits and details attempting to link them to something REAL, when some significant fraction of the Players (thanks to PBS and cable Science Shows) KNOW that what you claim is BULLSHIT (as Suchong would have said). And the further you do that, the stupider you look. Worse is then having sub-par shooting game bits (no compensation for the boring meaningless and distracting explanations). (( '' For infinite BS, you can also add Bullshit History, Bullshit Religion, and Bullshit Society '' )) --- --- --- Utilities '''Humidity - McDonagh's Bane : Leaks/seepage through walls (particularly with outside water pressure) constantly add moisture (controlled by traps and sealed false walls). Precipitation (on cold surfaces) imperils electric circuits. Corrosion, mold, mess. Leaks in the steam heating systems (used in buildings) adds humidity. Air is Recycled : * It is a closed system (goes out to 'Re-Oxygenate' and comes back) * Most doesn't come from Surface (except some emergency systems, and some for industries) * Recycled at farms/forests (which NEED the CO2 for their plants to grow) * Air is heated (using hot water from Hephaestus geothermal source) at/nearby the local destination (the hot water is piped all over Rapture) * Dehumidifiers may be used in some local areas (an added expense). Chillers can be used to reduce/control humidity. The Long air pipes (crossing the city from the recycling sources) can be exposed to cold from the near-freezing sea water, which can precipitate alot of the humidity (it then is reheated to normal temperature at its destination). Air being sent around Rapture might be compressed (to allow smaller pipes) in at least one direction, and can have humidity water removed from that air as part of the process (compressed air can be used to power small things on the receiving end, and also can force 'spent' air in the opposite direction (Positive Pressure) without blowers - on a small scale). --- --- --- "WHEN YOU PRETEND TO HAVE A HISTORICAL THEME, AT LEAST PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT RATHER THAN LOOK IGNORANT AND SLOPPY" - Tom Clancy ''' --- --- --- Industry and Business '''Booze In Later Rapture : You can distill alcohol from anything you can ferment (like basic carbohydrates the population usually eats) ... usually potatos and grains. Concentrating and removing impurities from the alcohol is usually the skill. (Hmm - Another MMORPG 'Crafting' Skill set) So flavored white lightning was to make up the bulk consumed when smuggling could only supply very expensive top-end surface stuff (and its economically impractical to import (smuggle) lesser quality booze). It couldn't have been THAT expensive if They sold it in Paupers Drop (remember Sinclair being smeared for this...), now could it ?? Wines are more difficult to make (a premium (costs) for growing them in Rapture) as ordinary unprocessed fruit would sell very well already (marginal and cosmetically inferior stuff would still have jams and jellies as a preferred product usage). Fake wine was made during the US Prohibition (watered down Ethyl alcohol with raisin flavoring), as was Counterfeit Champagne for the US (the French complained). Cost of importing or smuggling it would make it a luxury item. " Wine-E - For when you can hardly remember what real wine taste like ... Remember the name : Wine-E " --- --- --- Too Much Tech to be Advanced in Such a Microcosm - Really Limited ''' : In these 'Dystopia'/Failtopia games, with their isolated settings, for them having '''too many incredible/exceptional new things. Advanced stuff should rather be shown as spotty (a few new things here and there, and be mixed with everything else that was unchanged era technologies (set against appropriate era normality). Reality is : So many technologies exist simultaneously in our World. The game DOESN'T indicate ANYWHERE near enough people/time/resources/$$$ to develop/change/greatly-improve very many of things. Neither sufficient Markets nor Makers - you cannot just do it all with 'a wave of a hand' (which Infinite BS certainly had done a fantasy shitload of, which makes it far more Fantastical and reality-perverted than Rapture ever was). There's also the Societal Impact (which is what the technology in Science Fiction is really about story-wise). It is HOW people are affected by the New Technology - this was directly shown in Rapture, but was not significant in Columbia. The 'quantumz' really wasn't used to affect peoples lives - flying things already existed, separation/isolation of a city is not unique, and racism/classism/megalomania/tyranny/altitude are common enough without some fictional quantum physics. They really didn't show that much new technology having an impact on many normal things -- little was shown dependant on this amazing technology, (apart from some somehow floating -- for all that it might as well have been Venice, the air gaps merely restricted movement). --- --- --- Rapture Slang ' : MMORPG Players (creators) should create some new slang/sayings (as well as employ real era slang from 40s/50s) for Rapture. With New (good) ones being added into the vernacular of the NPCs. Rapture had different eras each with their own situation and mentalities, which would allow different slang/saying usages. * "Let's Blow this Medi-kit Stand !!!" * "Red Eyes, You Dies." (BD warning taught in grade school) * "Play it again, Sander !!" (Famous line from a movie) * "The X that refreshes" (a product slogan apparently reused endlessly) * "Seepin' Down" - feeling bad (allusion : as if your soul's basement was flooded with water) * "Gimme Some Mo o that Zapzap !!!" (drug slang) * "Bort" as in "That's just so much Bort, Mac !!!" (a city constable favorite phrase) * "Fucktaine That!!!" (much more common AFTER Fontaine's crimes were fully exposed) add more here Hey, since we'd redo the whole Columbia BS too, then lots of clever slang for there too (out of the Prophet's hearing or the thought police's, of course). * "Out of the Prophet's Ass" (by the 10th anniversary, Constock's public speech spewings became as tiring as Hitler's Radio Speeches late in WW2 - and only whispered to onesself). * "Hand me that Barfbag Clayton !!!" (a modification of a phrase from a popular play) * "Shepherd You !!" (curse) --- --- --- 'Utilities - It AINT A City Unless ... ''' : Where are the huge gas works tanks a '''REAL modern 'city' (and INDUSTRIAL CITY) would require ?? Now that would be funny (and more awesomeness) - having those giant gastanks/reservoirs (google it if you aint old enough to have seen them for yourself) being in a city suspended in the sky by 'quantum' whatzits ... Gaslighting/heating MIGHT have been just tolerated by Columbia's religious fanatics (some might still be seen having kerosene lamps), and they would certainly FEAR that Electricity thing (being more "Work of the Devil", which would manage to leak out and kill them in their sleep). It is amazing they hadn't lynched Fink for perpetrating all these demon things upon all their Righteous selves. (Let alone those weird blue-glowing orb abominations !!) --- --- --- Handy Definition 'Claptrap' ''' : Pretentious and insincere, artifice expedient for winning applause or impressing audience. Sounds like those Infinite BS Trailers, and ultimately the Infinite BS game itself. --- --- --- '''Seeing Triangles ... The Frozen Triangle : The type of thing Hyped by the Conspiracy Crowd up on the Surface (possibly with some agent provocateur action on Ryan's part) ... ref check dates on the SitS materials (also BS2 had that "Johnny" story which was pre-Kashmir events). All those planes/ships reported as 'disappeared' ... mostly post-Ryan ???? Meaning : Much of that was actually Lamb's dirtywork (to support Lamb's faltering sustaining of her minions ?) Some of it may previously have been Fontaine/Smuggling activity related. Possibly Splicer 'Pirates' activity (Yay another Mini-Game/Roleplaying !!!) MMORPG flashback (interactive scenario) of Splicers attacking some ship ( "YO HO, YO HO, A FIREBALL FOR THEE !!!" ). ((Ambushing a ship, killing the crew, looting everything possible, sinking the ship...)) - Coincidentally "Frozen Triangles" were a treat sold at the Columbian Exposition, and only had a little cocaine in them. (Amazing all these Cosmic Convergences, no ?) Coca leaves were chewed by inhabitant of the Andes mountains to combat altitude sickness and the energy-sapping low oxygen - its food for thought. (Might explain a few things if most Columbia inhabitants were high on Cocaine much of the time.) --- --- --- Fish Yesterday, Fish today, Fish Fucking Tomorrow : Good thing that Lamb's minions were into the whole 'self-sacrifice' thing, and would put up with (or be compelled to put up with) the limitations of the wholesale disorganization, loss of ability, breaking/failing infrastructure, and an uncaring tyranny. Maybe if you ate fish every day YOU would be generally ready to be 'done with it all', and sacrifice yourself to "Build the Utopian". "Long Pig" might be served afterward (Waste Not, Want Not - as Sofia Lamb would say ... Her second most popular book : "To Serve Family" ) - Handy, that we have the plots to all those old Twilight Zone episodes to tap into for some of the weirdness the Players can have as stories in the MMORPG game. --- --- --- Experimental Subjects Are Expendable : How many "Jacks" did Fontaine have Suchong go through til success (it was not an easy or simple task, and they probably went through dozens of 'specimens'). Possibly the experiments where extensively done on OTHER (non-Ryan) embryos, while perfecting the 'Ace in The Hole' (A-Hole) Process (?? useful maybe too as a possible source of New pre-Big Daddy Maintenance Cyborg Candidates ???) The "Failures" probably wound up in Rapture's Hotdog/Sausage supply (waste not, want not ...) Human Cloning was possibly done to create the Project's required experimental 'specimens'. That could have been an obvious source for Pre-Little-Sister Slug symbiants. (unless Accelerated growth was otherwise too costly ... AND Then why not clone Ryan himself ??) Consider : 'Jack' may NOT really have been Ryan's actual (biological) 'son', and was only a plastic-surgery-modified face with a transplantation of cloned 'genetic' Ryan-tissue to activate the security locks ( *IF* THAT GENETIC KEY STUFF WAS EVEN VIABLE (explained elsewhere) ) Perhaps Suchong, facing failure and Fontaine's displeasure, pulled off that swap -- using some modified/wiped/brainwashed/trained stooge for Jack (YOU) delivered to the surface. (( '' SEE : Better 'Twists' really aren't that hard '' )) --- --- --- Genetic Lock page The Genetic Lock Stuff Might NOT Have Been Too Well Thought Out By The Writers ' : Jack supposedly was about ~4 years old when he came to Rapture ?? (having s passable psyche but of limited utility). The game has him SPECIFICALLY be Ryan's Son (versus any-old easier-to-obtain assassin pawn) to break certain security measures(which likely weren't even developed yet -- 4 YEARS BEFORE THE KASHMIR INCIDENT THREW RAPTURE INTO AN EMERGENCY SITUATION -- remember how they had Ryan mention how he limited his power and impositions on the populace). ref So logically if you backdate from BS1 in 1960/61(?) that 4 years (56/57) PLUS the time the 'Ace in the Hole' development work WHICH HAD to happen to begin to produce him (1 -2 years ??? 53, 54, 55 56) (Note - seem way too early *AND* 'ADAM' technology really isn't very sophisticated yet). ref When did Suchong go on Fontaine's payroll ??? (Novel has it as >>>>> ) It is explained that City/Ryan security implementation across Rapture hadn't even happened yet ( That was a much denounced product of the Civil War LOCKDOWN which is supposed to have happened mostly AFTER the Kashmir Incident ). SO how could Fontaine then foresee it (illogical and unexplained as there would be no good answer). THUS, the above dates/timespans together don't really support this 'Assassin created to get through Security' plot idea. Other "Genetic" Locks (seen in game) took a Key mechanism pix (it is simpler, versus it being some SOPHISTICATED miniaturized INSTANT Bioscanner we don't even have today), and the more-secure higher-security locks (like on Ryan's private stuff) would have ADDITIONAL manual Codes --- which Jack wasn't shown to have (and would be unlikely to get, and if prepossessed by Atlas/Fontaine could have been DIRECTLY used instead of this horrendously complex cloned assassin thing in the story). The Everything can be Hacked 'clue' in an Audio Diary (ref found here ) would also pertain to any Genetic Lock too, no ? - NOTE it is said : IF Jack passing through parts of Rapture HADN'T had Ryan's genetic pattern then the automated security would have killed him immediately. '''SO why isn't Atlas (or his few ramaining minions) likewise dead ? ' He moves about and should be EVEN MORE at hazard than Jack was. Smells a bit fishy, and its not just the stench from Neptunes Bounty there. Just more lies from Atlas (and the game writers misleading story). --- --- --- 'Sullivan Case #313 (Security Breach Investigation) ' : The case of Ryan's Barber using hair clippings to fool (some of) the 'Genetic Security' - An obvious hack that meant there were (WOULD EVENTUALLY ALSO BE) manual codes/keys NEEDED for anything more than Low-Security use of those "Genetic" Locks (an unfortunate gamewriter's buzzword-driven 'neat idea' for Rapture technologies we DON'T EVEN HAVE TODAY - Oh Yes you can read/match significant genetic patterns, but you have to STILL wait days/weeks for results - even now). Near-precise-match 'Genetic Lock' (improved after the failures) mechanisms are likely FAR too complex (and big, cumbersome and heavy) and bothersome (maintenance-wise/cost-wise) to put on a routinely-used 'Bathysphere' (better on the Station doors, ya think, maybe). Such a system would NEED a Settable List Library of ALL Authorized personnel - not just Ryan (and such a system 'calling home' to authorize unlock is yet another Security problem). Voice Print Lock, with as many limitations, at least might be simpler to implement (as in its Sensor input mechanism). --- --- --- 'Claustrophobic Much ?? ' : How would you like to be 'sealed in' to a Bathysphere with 7 other people (those benches) to transit multiple stations/hubs (trips which are at most 3/4 a mile apart(moving at 10 mph) and which take about 8 minutes each segment) to get somewhere in Rapture (like doing it every day to/from work) ??? The models shown in BaSx (a Fontaines Store display) were 'private' luxury models with much smaller (private) passenger capacities. You have Huge station facilities for just a few 'spheres' at a time, and nowhere to park the vehicles (in the game). Again, this illustrates the inability for 'Bathyspheres' to be more than secondary transport for Raptures population. (('' In the MMORPG you will probably have an 'Indicator' that you *smell* that some previous occupant has urinated in the Bathysphere which you are entering. Realistic AND Creepily Interesting at the same time ... '' )) --- --- --- '"You Can't Trust The Irish" - Edward the First (600 years before Columbia) ' : THEY would insist on their Rights in Columbia (they didn't come all the way to America to face more religious persecution or forced servitude). Thus yet more Kenny&Co game illogic : of turning them into complacent serfs for that farcical game's pretend "social relevancy" (allegedly relevant to the real world America of 1900). The Irish didn't come to America (nor would to Columbia) to face worse than what they left - being under the British in Ireland (and moreso after their once being established in America). They would NOT STAY in a the poorly-contrived Racist/Feudal Cultist Hell Levine has created. Shoddy Fraud doesn't require brains, and is a very poor and dishonest way to "Attempt to make a point". (( ''Even in Fantasy, a "Fail" is a "Fail" '' )) FailCat.jpg " Ten Years ? Hell, some Irishman woulda put a bullet in Comstock's head after Six Months" - Cumann na mBan --- --- --- '''Cattle Intestine For The New Eden : Early Zeppelins used cattle intestines (strong, light, and largely impermeable to hydrogen gas molecules) to form their internal hydrogen gasbags. Germans during WW1 largely stopped eating sausages just to have enough intestine material to make a few dozen War Zeppelins(250,000 cows each). Consider how big in surface these REAL airship gasbags needed to be -- to understand it taking a whole country's output of that material. So consider that original "The First Lady" (airship that blew up in the story) being made -- potentially causing a hotdog shortage in the Midwest ... (sorry no magiks allowed THERE apparently). That is besides the point that Comstock could have never built one large enough or sophisticated enough, as it took major nations to afford them (a point about MOST of Columbia as well). Remember that weird ass lighthouse-rocket thing that took you to Columbia ?? Why on earth are they THEN still using something as stupid as Zeppelins ??? The Promotional Baggage Trap --- --- --- Columbia - The Open & Airy Skyline was Contrary and Malconceived ' : Floatyshit™ still doesn't explain THAT bizarre fustercluck transport system -- just that it hangs in the air by Magic (and while there are several other conventional transport systems existing besides). It seems used for Freight, but not by Passengers (apart from ''ad hoc use by criminals, anarchists and pursuing cops). An Extensive connected track system MIGHT have worked as a more useful City transport system (but definitely NOT as those local loops or those asinine rollercoaster like curves). If you have Floatyshit™, then you might as well had floaty vehicles to do city transport (after all you now still have to cart the cargo/people somewhere to/from the dropoffs from that track ...). 'Go Anywhere' Auto-like Vehicles are more convenient (and were the modern rage in that period). BUT : Flying Vehicles would allow too much freedom for a linear maze shooter game (its too hard to limit the Players movements without it being blatantly obvious THAT was being done). So the most interesting movement element had to be tossed/was never considered. That '''stupidity of 'hanging by your arm' was a really weak story contrivance (( '' The games writers should be sentenced to the punishment of having their arms pulled out of their sockets over and over by a gorilla as an apropos penalty for such a bizarrely stupid idea/concept. '' )) Oh, it makes wonderful leaping and falling/catching choreographed scenes, no matter what that kind of thing would do to a human body, or the impossible acrobatic moves what is shown done in-game requires (( '' BTW, when did Booker have his career as a Circus Acrobat ??? Learned it in the Calvary I guess, or maybe it was standard Pinkerton Training ? '' )). As transport for the Exposition, such a 'skyline' system might HAVE MADE sense to take Fairgoers touring around 'Columbia' on a fixed tour path in small passenger cars (Note- that we didn't see a single passenger carrying car on the Skyline, despite the 'stations'). The whole thing was poorly done in the delivered game. IT was supposed to initially be free movement on a HUGE eye-popping citywide track system and Player experience (WHICH MIGHT HAVE EXCUSED ITS FANTASY). But they backtracked on that idea, and it degenerated into a few strange circular tracks, with little reason to exist (except to facilitate a local arena fight scene). (( '' LETS BRING THAT ORIGINAL IDEA BACK WHEN WE REDO IT PROPERLY USING THE MMORPG STUFF '' )) --- --- --- Inspiration Doesn't Always Work : Levine probably saw "Avatar" (2009) and thought to make Columbia something like that with all the pretty floaty stuff in Infinite BS. But it wasn't. Either that or "Oz The Great and Powerful" for his architectural theme (nope that was 2013, but maybe it was pre-seen in a 'Tear' ???). In the end, it WAS shit run through a blender with a dead squirrel added (Something Booker's grandpappy used to say ...). --- --- --- Awful Retro Technology - 'Cuz' Its For The "Story" ' : This HERE Explanation serves to Thwack the Idea of 'automatic' anything in Columbia (let alone a Faux-Blimp Autopilot) : An electronic computer you think ?? Yeah..... NO!!!. Fink couldn't steal it, OR him or any other person there understand it (if ever they did steal such things) ''Like Caveman Fink being handed a Smartphone - completely mysterious, and he can't even read it to start to use the near-idiot-proof interface- he MIGHT shove it up his butt. Fixing/repairing or duplicating it ?? Forget that. Integrating it to the rest of the Blimp ??? No Fricken Way !!! (Parts/tools/knowhow just don't exist ...) SO then mechanical ?? This was the time adding machines were being developed. But adding machines aren't computers. So maybe some other likely mechanism from history : Babbage's Analytical Engine pix?, even if built smaller still, would still weigh MANY MANY tons (Yeah !! Put it in a 'Zeppelin' ... RIIIIIIGHT) AND fill much of the interior with pretty whirling machinery (easy animations). In any case it would NOT be very fast -- at all - good thing navigation calcs don't need to be particularly fast. (( '' Oh Quantumz can lift anything, then why the hell design these sad benighted 'Zeppelin' craft the way they are seen ??? '' )) fix as ref BTW - A major problem with Babbage's (real) Analytic Engine design was its programs having to be organized in 3 different sets of cards stack readers (it employed a "Jacquard Loom" type card mechanism to control the machines operations). This made it quite clumsy to build/create programs. OK, that can be corrected with a little knowhow. The design also doesn't have a Cardpunch which might feed back into the (now redesigned as single) program Card Reader. That's a feature which would vastly increase the machine's data holding - well past the designs already (VERY) cumbersome mechanical temporary-value registers). Other shortcomings make for many other limitations of this type of mechanical machine (which would at least be WITHIN the technical horizon of Fink's & his minions abilities, if not skill). A more specifically built Mechanical (calculation but NOT control) system would likewise be humongous. Perhaps ONE at best to guide ALL OF COLUMBIA (in Columbia Central Control), and it still requiring operators - *NOT* anything automatic. But then WHO (what experts onboard) would Develop/Design/Build this complex monstrous thing, AND integrate it to operate the steam-era technology of the rest of Columbia ??? I doubt the game's Quantumz Bullshit could turn people into mechanical geniuses (( '' OR that anyone that brilliant would fall for Comstock's BS Creepy Cult Religion or Radical Social ideas, or to be cutoff from the rest of the World '' )). BUT This would be Levine Absurd-o-fantasy, so no problem really ... This of course is STILL disregarding the issues of gyroscopes or celestial (optical) readings REQUIRED for the actual navigation tasks to be done (whole 'nuther sets of modern technology for the Caveman to scratch his butt in confusion and in consternation about). (( '' Above is a key aspect which makes so much of the Infinite BS game utter FANTASY - and POOR Fantasy at that. It is beyond fantasy because they, over and over, simplistically link parts of the game to horribly complex things in the Real World --- to the point of it being ludicrous and illogical AND SO FEEBLE -- '''EVEN FOR FANTASY. Simply put : 'its crap' )) - Miniaturization (massive machinery to something you can fit in a breadbox?) ?? Angels dancing on head of a pin stuff ? Lets not go there. (( '' ADAM-enhanced genius squirrels with abacus, adding machine and lil chalkboard ? Tho funny, and more logical than the game, would still be too stupid. '' )) See Clockwork Fantasy --- --- --- '''Who Says There always is a good 'Ground Level' Matchup on Either Side of a 'Tear' ????? ' : The nature of "Tear" positionings ... More than slight mismatches actually are the normal case, and 'close-enough level/rightmatch for these Game' inter-Tear events were really the exception. Bring a ladder. Look BEFORE you leap. Wear a safety rope - cuz you otherwise might be sucked out into outer space. Seriously, Columbia isn't even near the ground, and any/every 'surface' in it is an artificial construct. That next Tear may face out over an edge - so you might want to poke around with a stick through it before venturing in. In INFINITE universes, Booker and Elizabeth routinely had mishaps (like falling to their deaths when "that First Step, its a Doozy" was literally true). BTW, In the game, Elizabeth tripping and falling on her face JUST ONCE might have been totally unexpected (and then see her trying to make believe that she 'meant to do it', in embarrassment). Consider with only a few atoms difference in mass, and 4 billion years of accumulated celestial movement, even fairly closely matched universes can be many miles offset (resulting in that 'Tear' opening into the Vacuum of Space and sucking you instantly to your doom.) --- --- --- --- --- . .